Friend in need
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes tries to impress Sam with a new blouse but gets two surprises in the end
1. Chapter 1

One day the feelings Mercedes had for Sam had been turning into feelings she couldn't control. She couldn't stop staring at him from across the hall as he was talking to Santana. Mercedes knew Santana didn't really love him; she was using him to get to Quinn. However she did love him, but wasn't ready to tell Kurt, especially not Sam.

As Mercedes was putting her books away into her locker when Karofsky came out all of a sudden and threw a blue slushy at Mercedes. Laughing at her, Sam had seen what he had done, and with Santana they both went to help Mercedes, who was gasping from how cold the slushy was. But all Mercedes was thinking was (DAMN! I just bought this shirt!)

A furious Sam pushed Karofsky away from Mercedes, as Santana took Mercedes to the bathroom.

"Oh! Lady Lips is mad!"

"If I see you do that to Mercedes again-"

"You'll what? Why don't you get out of my face if you know what is best for you!"

"I kicked your ass once, I can easily kick it again."

"Yeah tough guy?"

"Yeah!" Both Sam and Karofsky started pushing each other, which resulted in punching. Thankfully Mr. Shue broke them up before Principal Figgins saw.

"Hey! Break it up! What is going on here?"

"Nothing!"

"Why don't you tell the truth you big coward!" Sam and Karofsky started again and Mr. Shue had to stop them.

"Hey! Enough! Both of you get to class! Now! Come on!" Mr. Shue grabbed Sam aside as Karofsky left.

"Sam what happened?"

"Well, that ass threw a slushy at Mercedes, and he kept laughing at her. I wasn't going to let him just get away with it."

"I know Sam, but fighting about it isn't going to solve anything. I'll talk to Mercedes if she wants to report Karofsky or not. Okay? Calm down." Sam nodded in approval as Mr. Shue left him waiting for Mercedes who were in the bathroom.

Suddenly Santana came out of the bathroom, but without Mercedes. Sam wondered what was wrong.

"Where's Mercedes?"

"Well, Trouty Mouth, she won't come out, she's embarrassed, or something. All I know is she is being a diva, saying Karofsky ruined her new shirt. So right now she says she wants to be alone. So come on lets go."

"Can you stop with the mouth jokes? And we can't just leave her in the bathroom all day."

"What do you want me to do? She won't talk to me, I doubt she'll talk to Kurt. Just leave her there while she feels better."

"Fine." Both Sam and Santana left and went to class holding hands. As they were leaving, Sam turned around to see the bathroom, all he could feel was anger that Karofsky did that to her. But he didn't know why? Was it because he cared about her? He did as a friend. Or was it because deep down, he was starting to have feelings for her. He was confused, but what he truly wanted to know was how Mercedes was doing. So after school he was going waited for her in the school parking lot.

Just as Sam wanted he saw Mercedes with a ruined sparkled flower shirt, heading to her car. Sam jogged to her yelling her name.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes didn't turn around, only because she didn't want him to her with a slushy ruined shirt. Getting slushy didn't bother her, but when it came to Sam, she always wanted to look pretty, to see if he would notice her.

"Mercedes what's wrong?" Mercedes still with her back towards him, she slowly turned around trying to cover the mark of where the slushy had hit her with her hands.

"Sam, I didn't really want you to see me like this."

"Why?"

"I…never mind. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were, I know Karofsky is a jerk."

"I'm fine, thanks for being there." She smiled at him, and he returned the smiled to her.

"Well. We're friends right?" Friends. A word Mercedes didn't want to hear from Sam. Great, she thought, Sam the boy she had a crush on only thought of her as a friend. She figured, she wasn't really his type.

"I have to go, thanks again." Just as Mercedes was about to enter her car Sam closed the door with force, which angered Mercedes.

"Oh hell to the no white boy! What was that for?" But before Mercedes could slap Sam, he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. The moist of Sam's lips was something only Mercedes dreamed of, she couldn't believe he was kissing her. After he let her go, they were pressed against each other, their eyes locked.

"What was that for? Sam you're dating Santana." Of course she didn't want to tell him that she was yelling inside, she had to be cool.

"I just…wanted to know if…"

"If what Sam?"

"Mercedes Jones, will you come to the park with me tomorrow night? Only there will I tell you the truth." Sam kissed her again on her lips, winking at her left her literally screaming.

As Sam was running away from the parking lot, he jumped with joy and had a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was slowly setting and Sam was going to tell Mercedes how he felt, that is if he could process all of it without scaring her off. He and Mercedes hadn't talk to each other well, never really, so when Karofsky had did what he had done, he didn't know why he couldn't control his emotions.

Then the only the sight of her he saw Mercedes walking towards him, the sun was right behind her and _she couldn't look more beautiful_ he thought. Once Mercedes was inches from Sam he grabbed her hands and took to a blanket where she saw his guitar and a rose.

As they both sat down Sam gave her the rose, and he grabbed his guitar, but just as he was about to sing Mercedes stopped him.

"Sam. What is this? A rose, a night under the stars? What are you up to?" He grinned at her, as she still wanted an answer, but he began his song:

_She's the girl that no one ever knows_

_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello_

_She's just waiting for that one_

_To take her hand and shake her up_

_I bet I could_

_I wish my heart was always on her mind_

_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time_

_Forget me not, forget me now_

_I've come too far to turn around_

_I'm here tonight_

_'Cause I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_She's the girl that no one ever knows_

_Works a double job just to buy her clothes_

_Nicotine and faded dreams_

_Baby, just believe there's no one else like me_

_'Cause I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_It's time to fall into my arms_

_'Cause I've been waiting for too long_

_You're an angel_

_Grab your halo and let's fly tonight_

'Cause I'm never going down

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_Just say you like me_

After Sam finished the song, he threw his guitar behind him grabbing Mercedes' body he kissed her passionately. His kiss was something she never thought she'd experience. Then he slowly was placing her on the blanket with him on top of her. The rose had slipped form her hands as she grabbed Sam's back. They kissed for a minute or two before Sam took of his shirt. Once Sam did, Mercedes need to catch her breath and gently stopped Sam from kissing her any further.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this Sam, your dating Santana."

"I'm not anymore." Mercedes was shocked that he and "Satan" weren't dating anymore.

"What happened?"

"She broke up with me, I don't really care anymore. That's why I'm here with you. Mercedes I like you so much, I don't know why, I feel like we have much in common."

Mercedes started tearing up and stood up off the blanket and started walking in circles, which worried Sam.

"Mercedes?"

"Sam why? Why me? I just…you cant like me… I'm"

"What? You're not what? You're not like Quinn, or Santana? Skinny, or a cheerleader? But see that's why I care about you, your unique, your Mercedes. You _are _gorgeous in my eyes, and that will never change Mercedes." He stood up and grabbed her cheeks and placed them in between his hands.

"Just…lets at least start to get know each other before we get…serious." Sam's face shows a huge smile that made Mercedes giggle.

"You want to try?"

"You did sing me that beautiful song, who's it by?"

"We the Kings." She threw her hands around his neck and he grabbed her waist.

"You are _my _king." He reached and kissed her gently. They stared into each other's eyes and hugged for a while before leaving. Sam still shirtless, Mercedes poked one of his abs. They both started laughing.

Holding hands they left the park with each other, they found out what they needed; love. Now they were about to face everyone, but they didn't care, they had one another.

So yeah, hopefully you guys liked the story. The song was "Say you like me" by We the kings. That being my favorite song, it had some of the messages that fit Mercedes, and how Sam felt as well.


End file.
